warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Glow of Setting Sun
Glow of Setting Sun, more commonly known as Glow, is a pale reddish-ginger tom. Information Affiliations Current: Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names Kit: Glow of Setting Sun Cave-Guard: Glow of Setting Sun Family Mother: 'Wind That Blows Across Grass '''Father: 'Pine That Clings to Rock 'Brother: 'Fire That Blazes Through Trees 'Mates: 'Snow Falling on Stones, Rain That Passes Quickly 'Sons: 'Claw of Mighty Lion, Moon That Shines on Water 'Daughters: 'Reed That Grows by River, Leaf That Floats on River, Sunshine Between Tree Leaves Education '''To-Be: Petal of Tall Flower Book Appearances Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Pine calls for Glow and it's noted the tom has a interesting fur color, pale reddish-ginger. He introduces himself to the Clan cats and Furrypelt thinks the name fits. :Claw rushes to Glow and hides behind his hind legs, complaining that Star is hurting her. Glow turns to the Clan cats and explains the kit behind him is one of his kits. Rain introduces herself as the mate of Glow. Sunshine explains she is half-sister of Claw through her father, Glow. Stormfur explains that poor Glow fell in love with Snow, then fell in love with Rain too. Glow adds he loves them all equally, including his kits. :Glow turns around and calls for Leaf and Moon before turning back to the Clan cats. He explains Sunshine, Leaf and Moon are all to-bes and that Sunshine is learning to be a prey-hunter from Pebble and Moon from Splash When Fish Leaps Splash. Birchfall asks about Leaf and Glow proudly says she is Stoneteller to-be. Moon and Leaf approach with Moon asking Glow what's up, and Glow introduces the two cats. :Snow comes forward and introduces herself as Glow's mate. Fire explains that unlike Glow, he had one mate. Furrypelt looks up at Snow and Glow, noting that rhymes. She comments that Leaf, who is treating her paws, knows what she is doing. Glow proudly says that is because she's his daughter. Leaf complains that Glow is embarrassing her, but Glow points out Stoneteller would agree with him. Leaf asks if he means that she's good because his her father, but Glow says because she ''is good. :Petal and Snowflake are introduced and Glow explains he is training Petal while while Pebble's training Snowflake. This confuses Foxstar, as the mentors are kin with the to-bes. :When the Clan cats are about to leave, Claw and Reed requests the Clan cats to see their To-be Ceremony, but they are unsure if they will make it. Glow points out that it's still three-quarter moon away. Looking at Furrypelt, he suggests they come see the ceremony on their way back. Foxstar promises they'll try to. Later during the ceremony, Glow sits at the front with Rain, gazing happily at his kits. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *He has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Mistakes *The author did not mean to give him two mates, and when she realized she'd done that couldn't find another tom to mate with one of his mates, so just left it. *His mate, Snow Falling on Stones, is his aunt. **The author apologizes for this and now says she is terrible at family trees that are outside of ThunderClan. Character Pixels Glow.kit.png|Kit Version Glow.cg.png|Cave-Guard Version Kin Members Mates: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Rain That Passes Quickly: Daughters: ' :Reed That Grows by River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Leaf That Floats on River: '''Sons: ' :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Moon That Shines on Water: '''Mother: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: Father: ' :Pine That Clings to Rock: '''Brother: ' :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: '''Grandmothers: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Grandfathers: :Night of No Stars: :Stormfur: Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom: Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Nieces: :Reed That Grows by River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: Nephews: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Leaf That Floats on River: Cousins: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Two unnamed kits: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes Stormfur: ''"The poor thing fell in love with Snow, then ended up falling in love with Rain, too."'' Glow: '"''And I love them both equally. Including my kits." –Stormfur and Glow about Glow's kin (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) '''Furrypelt: '"She really knows what she’s doing." '''Glow: ''"That’s because she’s my daughter."'' 'Leaf: '"Glow! You’re embarrassing me!" 'Glow: '"What? Stoneteller would agree!" 'Leaf: '"That I’m good because I’m your daughter?" 'Glow: '"Well, that you’re good." –Furrypelt, Glow and Leaf about Leaf (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:Cave-Guard Category:Tribe Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Mentor Category:Minor Characters Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats